Suicidal Love
by cupcakegirl786
Summary: A crashed car and a suicide note that belonged to Ezra Fitz that changed Aria's life forever. Ezra Fitz was soon confirmed dead but that's not actually what happened. There are many obstacles for Aria as she tries to find out the truth. Does A have anything to do with this? What did happen to Ezra? Little did they know where Ezra Fitz actually was. Read and and Review!
1. And So It Begins

**I uploaded this story on Wattpad as well which is awesome! (my acc is itsmaddie_xo) You should give the story a try you won't regret it. It doesn't start with EZRIA BUT WE WILL GET THERE TRUST ME! I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

(NO ONES POV)

_**10:43 PM SUNDAY, HASTINGS HOUSE**_

Spencer's heart dropped when she got the call from Hanna, she was with Emily and they were both on their way to Aria's house. But what she had just heard made her so weak in knees that she collapsed a little. Toby held her close.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" They all thought things were going so well with Ezra, so what happened? What made him do it? Spencer was drowning in all her blurred thoughts about her question whilst Toby kept trying to get answers from her.

"SPENCER? Answer me!" Toby continued. "I-Is everything okay?"

"Toby…we need to go to Aria. I don't know if she has found out what happened but it will be on the news in no time." Spencer said, with a single tear streaming down her face.

"But what happened?"

She cried and Toby hugged her in his embrace. "S-s-She's going to be so heartbroken Toby. Aria's going to break into two when she finds out."

"Spencer, I'm really worried now"

"I was one the phone with Hanna who was with Emily and they were near the Rosewood Bridge, the abandoned Bridge. She saw Holbrooke and a bunch of other cops. Toby, they found Ezra's car. They said the car was completely battered and crashed. The windows were broken and there was blood. And..."

"And what Spencer?"

"They found a suicide note" Toby stood still not being able to speak. "They think he jumped off the bridge. It just happened an hour ago. They've contacted Ezra's family but we don't think Aria knows about it yet.

She sobbed.

"Okay Spence." He wiped a tear and continued, "I'll drop you off at Aria's and I'll go into night shift at the police station and I will do everything to help." Toby stood for a moment then started to get a bit angry. Ever since Christmas, Ezra, Toby and Caleb have been like brothers. They stuck close, especially since the whole 'A' thing is still going on. Toby was angry at Ezra. He was angry because he didn't know why his best buddy did this. But now, he was going to do everything he can to find out what had happened.

_**10:50, MONTGOMERY HOUSE**_

Hanna knocked on the door as she arrived with Emily at Aria's house. After a few seconds of silence, Aria's Dad, Byron Montgomery, opened the door.

"Mr Montgomery" Emily said.

"Come on in girls" he said. Hanna could tell by his expression that he'd heard the news and she was right.

Aria's parents were sat in the living room, with Ella's head in her hands and Byron still trembling. Mike was on the other side of the room just standing, with no expression but it was obvious that everyone was thinking about the same thing.

Soon Spencer arrived and then Caleb.

"Caleb" Hanna ran to him and he hugged her. Closing the door behind him after Toby also entering they all knew it was time to figure things out.

"Where's Aria?" Caleb asked.

Ella sighed. Just thinking about her made her die a little on the inside. "She's upstairs…in her bedroom"

"Is she okay?" he whispered.

Just before Ella or Byron answered, they all finally heard what Mike had to say. "They haven't told her yet. She's upstairs sound asleep. She hasn't been feeling to well so she's been like this for a little while now. "

"Well we have to tell her. It's obvious that this is something we can't keep from her. "Emily said.

Hanna sat down as Aria's parents left to the kitchen. All the liars sat down with each other just trying to take in what was going on and how hard it was going to affect Aria.

"I went to the Rosewood Abandoned Bridge. So far they've only let police and investigators go there, so there were no reporters. But the word will spread quickly."

Spencer held onto Toby "Have they found out anything yet?"

"They're searching the waters to see if they found a body. It was just unbelievable. When I went there, I saw his car and there was blood on the window and a lot of smashed glass. His car was parked right on the Bridge. They…"

"They saw security footage and they saw him commit suicide. He jumped. They have it recorded." He sighed, trying to not let the tears come out.

"I saw the whole damn thing."

"It's okay man." Caleb said.

Mike walked back into the room. "Hey guys…"

They all turned around to look at him. "It's Aria…she's awake."

They all walked in one by one and Aria sat up, still covered in a blanket. She smiled "Hey you guys. Are we bringing the whole town in?" she said as she laughed.

Byron walked by her room. "I'll leave you guys to talk" and with that he shut the door. Caleb and Toby sat on the right side of her bed, Spencer being unable to face her, she looked out her window. Emily stood next to the door whilst Hanna sat next to Aria with her hands in hers.

"How are you feeling? You've been sick for a while now…" Hanna said.

"Yep…but it comes and goes. Probably just allergies."

She looked at each and everyone in the room and soon realized something. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Silence filled the air. "Hanna?" Even now Hanna was unable to speak and let go of Aria's hand to cover her eyes so she doesn't cry in front of her.

"Spencer? Spence- what's wrong?" Now there was a worried tone in her voice. She got up and walked to Emily but she couldn't even face her.

"Toby? Caleb? Someone tell me what's going on!" she screamed. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Hanna wiped away her tears and spoke up. "Aria…Ezra…"

"He committed suicide. He's dead." Toby said.

Her blood ran from, her face as she suddenly became cold and pale. Her heart started to race and she stood frozen.

They sat her down and Caleb and Toby left the room. The girls held her close as they told her everything that had just happened. And as soon as they finished, they didn't know if Aria was going to speak up. Her head was rested on her knees. She was silent but there were tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to let them fall.

And then all of a sudden, she started breathing heavily and her pulse was racing. Her body was frozen but her hands were trembling and choked for air.

"Aria…?"

"Spencer, I think she's having a panic attack." Spencer tried to regain Aria's attention. Panic Attacks weren't new for Aria. She's had the a few times before but this was a bit more alarming.

"I-I-I need to go see Ezra" she stuttered as she tried to get her words out.

"Aria, you can't. They can't find-"

"I need to see him!" she spoke.

"Emily gets her some water…" Hanna said. "Quickly!"

She looked at her desk and immediately ran to pick up her phone. "I need to call Ezra" She kept on dialling his number again and again. They all sobbed quietly while they watched her break down.

"PICK UP EZRA!"

Spencer held her close while she quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

The next few hours were just the worse for everyone. The Montgomery house was cold and depressing and something like it had never been before. The colder the weather, the harsher the conditions, the harder it was for Aria to hold herself together. But deep down inside she knew that this wasn't the whole story and that in fact this was just the very beginning.


	2. Different People

**Its Maddie here! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I really think this story is going to be amazing! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy :) The investigation of the crashed car and the suicidal note will soon come into the story, I haven't forgotten.**

**Is Ezra really dead? What are your theories? I PROMISE YOU IT GETS BETTER; THERE WILL BE EZRA, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!**

**(NO ONES POV)**

It had been two months since Ezra's 'death'. The only thing that was on people's minds is why? Why would Ezra commit suicide and why can't we find his body. The river was deep so the cops went straight to the theory that he drowned and had let the case go. But it wasn't that simple for the liars.

And then there was Aria. Aria was lost. Her world had turned upside down because the man she loved was apparently dead. Did she want to believe it? No. But she had too. The first few week since the incidents were the darkest. Aria stopped talking and went mute for almost 3 weeks; she's slowly shutting out the world. She didn't eat or sleep. Most of the time she'd stay at home in her room, just thinking about everything that had happened for hours and hours till it hurt her brain.

She didn't want to admit but it was true. She was depressed. For Aria, the hardest part was going back to Rosewood High, she couldn't avoid school forever. Every time she walks those halls, she could remember all the times he was there, she could hear him talk. He wasn't there yet he was everywhere.

On some days, she would go to Ezra's apartment. The apartment owner was thinking about selling it to a few other people. A young married couple actually wanted it but Aria couldn't stand the thought of two strangers living in Ezra' apartment. The place was still the same as it had always been. Like…

The papers bag masks were never moved from the top of the dusty kitchen cupboard. It always brought back memories.

***Flashback***

"_What happened?" Ezra said as he sat up._

"_Here, put that over your head." Aria said without hesitation, still focusing on her paper bag._

"_Are you gonna torture me 'cause I gave somebody else a ring? Aria, seriously, it wasn't even a karat"._

"_Get in the bag, Mr. Fitz; we're taking a picture as a couple." They put the strangely insane and uncomfortable paper bags over their heads._

"_You know this is nuts, right?" he said as she took the picture. He laughed a little at her child like intentions as she took the picture._

"_Are we done? I can't breathe." He asked and Aria smiled at him as he laughed. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

_And at that moment, everything was perfect._

His typewriter was still in its exact same place, right next to his desk and his books on the shelves untouched. It was almost as if he was still there. But nevertheless, she's hut everyone out. It was very rare if she did have a full on conversation with someone like she used too. It was almost like a special occasion when she didn't wish to be silent. There were days were should actually try to make her days fulfilling, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to connect to anyone like she used too, not even her own family or friends.

It was a bright Saturday morning, it was a bright day and Aria felt it was time for her to start going out a little more. As much as she changed, she knew she still had to get back to her real life, because she hated this. She hated crying every night to sleep and just staying home, just hoping something would change.

She quickly changed into a dress with a nice jacket on top, nothing to flashy but it still had a sense of 'Aria' with it, grabbed her heels and accessorised a little and headed downstairs after grabbing her bag from her bed.

"Aria" Ella called out from the kitchen.

Aria turned around to face her.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked. It was not usual for Aria to go out. But she was dying to go to The Brew. The taste of last night's bottle of Vodka still lingered in her mouth. It wasn't just the thought of Ezra that stopped her from going out, it was pity. It felt like the whole town had to question her about the situation she was in and they seemed to pity her, because she lost her him.

"I-I'm fine Mom. I just…needed a bit of fresh air so…I thought I'd go out for a while" she answered, with still no sign of happiness on her face. It felt like she was forcing herself to go out.

"Do you want me to drop you anywhere? Or are you fine walking?"

"No I'm fine…seriously" she said, giving her mom a quick smile then walking out.

**(Aria's POV)**

I walked into the Brew, I was just craving a cup of coffee, and I need it. Making it at home was one thing but getting it from The Brew was another. I walked to the counter as Emily turned to face me from the other side of the counter.

"Oh hey Aria" she said. "…Haven't seen you in a long time at The Brew".

I honestly felt kind of sad. It had been weeks since I had hung out with Emily, Spencer and Hanna. At first, they would try to come to my house every day to make sure I was okay but it soon started to fade as I started to cut people out of my life. I can't even remember the last time I did have a coffee with them.

"Yeah. I just needed to get out the house. I missed having coffee at The Brew" I smiled.

"Yeah well we know you and your coffee" she said as she laughed. "The usual?" she asked.

I let out a little huff. "I don't even know what my usual is anymore Emily". We both laughed.

"An iced, soy latte with two Splendas right?" and I stood silent.

I thought for a moment and I was a bit amazed. But Emily was Emily. Even 50 years from now, she'd always remember the little special details.

"That's right" I answered.

She looked straight up at me with sadness in her eyes. "You may have drifted away from the rest of us but we will always be here." I sighed as she spoke. She was right. I did drift away from them, from everyone.

She looked at me and gave me a warm smile "Hey, cheer up. One iced soy latte with two Splendas coming up!"

"Thanks."

I walked away and sat down on as I waited for my order. I sat there silent until I felt a tall figure approach me. I looked up and that tall figure was none other than Noel Khan. God how long has it been? I still can't look at him straight in the eyes. Without being invited, he pulled out a seat from another table and sat facing opposite me.

"Montgomery" he spoke as he looked at me.

"Noel…"

"How you been? I mean it's been a while since we've talked…hasn't it?"

"Yeah I guess. Look Noel, I'm really not in the state to fight or anything so whatever you want to pin on me, pin it on someone else instead"

I spoke. He hadn't really said anything threatening or rude as of yet, but I knew Noel and no matter what had happened to me, he would always be harsh.

"Relax Aria. I was just concerned. I've heard about everything that's happened and I just wanted to ask if you're okay…"

"I'm doing just fine". But I wasn't. And this was where the pity came in.

"Good." He said as the awkward silence followed. "Well, I'll just let you be…"

Well that was something.

He stopped and turned around and I looked at him. "He was good guy Aria and you didn't deserve this" and with that he left.

"Aria your coffee's ready." Emily shouted from the other end of The Brew.

These days were the better days. I walked down a hallway as I opened the door for apartment '3B'.

"Oh Aria" I said to myself, I sighed and slumped on to the couch. It had been a long day and all I wanted was my life to go back to the way it was. But normal wasn't normal without Ezra.

I looked to my right as there was a picture of Ezra and me in a frame that sat on a table near the couch. I picked it up and examined it. It was a good day. I still remember every detail of that day but never did I imagine that my life would end up like this. I smiled

"Why did you leave me all by myself Ezra?" I asked as I placed a hand on the picture. Yes I was talking to myself. New habit I guess.

Deep down, ever since that day I thought of Ezra as a bit of a coward. He didn't fight for what he wanted. But Ezra could never give up that easily which always raised questions. At times, I'm still…not convinced that he's gone, he can't be can he? Not my Ezra. On the other hand, I always wonder if A was involved, I'm sure the other girl did. God, I miss them.

And somehow something clicked in me.

"That's it" I whispered to myself.

I'm going to find out what actually happened that night and I'm going fix up my life as much as possible. I know Ezra would want that.

**Kind of a short chapter but this one was focused on how Aria was doing. What did you guys think, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WILL UPDATE SOON.**

**-Maddie xx**


	3. Crashing Into Reality

**Hey guys! I want to thank you for the amazing reviews! It brings a smile to my face and brightens up my day. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Don't kill me for being so cruel, it's all part of the plot *wink*. Please read and review and tell me what you think about the chapter and what could happen later on! I love you all.**

**HOLD ON BECAUSE YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO GETTING EZRIA!**

**(Aria's POV)**

I walked down a hallway of Rosewood High as I prepped for the rest of the week. The best thing for me right now is to try and stay in control of my emotions and to just get a grip. My life was a complete mess, with mysteries and lies scattered everywhere, just like my locker ironically. Books were everywhere; I didn't know what assignments I had to do. Heck, I don't even remember the last time I actually went to Chemistry and actually did anything. But English doesn't change, due to the fact that my mom is my teacher, and she won't let me slip up, not even a bit.

"Aria..." Spencer calls out. I turn around abruptly to face Emily and Spencer.

"Maybe you remember that Hanna's 17th birthday is tomorrow…right?" she asks me.

"Of course I remember Spence". I may have drifted apart from everyone, but I would never forget the obvious.

"We…were wondering if you could come to her surprise party", Emily requests.

I wasn't too keen when it came to parties, but then I thought about how much I needed this as well as my friends. God knows how long it's been since I've been to a party. And that was the thing with Hanna's 17th Birthday. It was the one she couldn't even wait for, no one really knew why. We'd all been planning it since we were like 12.

I smile. "It's bad enough that I couldn't even help you plan it. I mean, we all know how long we've all waited for this day. I'll be there" I say still looking happy.

They both sigh with relief. "Great!" Emily says.

I looked at Spencer who was quiet but listening to every word. "Spence?"

"Aria it's been so long since I've genuinely seen you smile. Don't ever take it of your face. It suits you" she tells me giving me a friendly wink.

I sit down in my room, looking at myself in the mirror while putting loop earrings on. On my way home yesterday, I brought Hanna a gift. It wasn't much but it was totally special. It was a Necklace; the one Hanna had always wanted but could somehow never get the chance to get it. I pick up a light shade of pink lipstick and apply it to my face. I decided on wearing a simple dress, not too flashy but it differently said 'Aria'. I pick up my purse and phone; I'm heading out the door until my phone buzzes in my hands, informing me that I got a text.

It's anonymous.

I read the text from none other than the infamous 'A'. It's been months since I've got one of them, something's up.

'**Ezra on your mind? Go to Hanna's party for answers lovely – A'**

I stand silent as I try to take in what I had just read.

**CALEB'S CABIN**

**FRIDAY 9:37 PM**

I park my car not too far from the cabin. The place is lit from the outside; Hanna's probably going to be blindfolded.

"Okay Aria, you can do this" I whisper to myself.

I felt a few pair of eyes land on me then slowly more and more people started to notice my presence Aria Montgomery, the girl who 'lives in the shadows'.

"You made it!" Spencer says as she ran up to hug me.

"…And just in time as well" Emily says following Spencer.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I tell them excitedly. But there was a bit of lies to my story. Should I trust A? A part me thinks I should and a part of me says that I will regret everything that will happen in the next few hours.

"Hanna's going to be so happy to see you at the party; we've all just missed you being here with us" Emily tells me as I try to stay calm and not blurt out all my guilt from the past few months.

Toby runs into the room. "Guys, I got a text from Caleb. Hanna's just out front!"

"Everyone hide!" Spencer adds.

I hide behind the couch as everyone spread out. Hearing the door knob turn and door open, we all jumped up into the air as Spencer flicked the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all shout as Hanna takes off her blindfold. She was bursting with excitement.

"Happy birthday babe" Caleb said as he kissed her on the forehead.

What should I do? Should I run up to hug her like Em and Spencer? I'm so stupid. I stood across the room and watched Hanna as she met my eyes.

"Aria!" she screams and runs up to hug me. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hanna, there was no way I could miss this" I smile as we both squeal.

I watched my best friend blow out her candle, with a smile still on her face. Shit, I still haven't given her my present.

"Did you wish for anything?" Caleb asked Hanna.

She smiled as she looked around the room. "What do I need? I've got you." She said as she looked up at Caleb. "I've got a great life and…I finally have my friends with me." She said as she looked at me, giving me a warm smile. "Everything I want, I've already got." She said while tearing up a bit.

I felt a frown on my face as I remembered what Ezra had said.

***Flashback***

_I sat next to Ezra, opposite Wesley as we watched him blow out his candles like a 5-year-old._

"_Happy birthday!" We shouted as he laughed at his attempt to blow out a few candles._

"_Did you even make a wish?" Wes asked Ezra._

_Ezra turned to face me, meeting my eyes he smirked._

"_I don't need to." Ezra said. "Everything I want I've already got." I leaned in as he kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled away as I realised what an awkward situation this was. Wes seemed uncomfortable._

"_I'll cut the cake" I said. I got up and walked into the kitchen._

***End Flashback***

I walked out of the cabin to my car. I tried to notice of there was anything different or if A had left anything for me. Because if I knew A, I knew that he or she or it wouldn't go into give 'answers' to me in a cabin full of teens. I don't even think the others know about this.

"Nothing" I said and sighed in anger until I turned to look at my wind shield that had a trapped note on it.

As my eyes met the piece of paper, my felt numb as I read the words.

It was a suicide letter, from Ezra to me that A had just given me.

_Sunday, September 14th_

_Dear Aria,_

_If you are wondering where I am, don't bother looking. By the time you get this, I won't be here anymore. I don't know if I die or if I somehow survive, which I probably won't, I just want you to know…that I love you and I'm so sorry that I couldn't fight for our love. I'm sorry if I had hurt you, made you cry or broke your heart._

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I read on.

_I know you need answers and over time you will get them, hopefully. Right now as I'm writing this, my hand is shaking and my heart hurts because I can't even describe how much it's going to hurt to never see you again. But let's forget about that for now. I…want you to remember me as the man who loved you to death and I want you to move one. I want you to find a man who will make you the happiest women in the world, who would help you when you're sad and I hope he will love you almost as much as I did._

_I would go on forever but I can't because I don't have the strength to do anymore. _

_So, be careful and don't stop smiling, please don't…_

_You'll forever be my B-26, which is very cheesy but it's true._

_Love,_

_Ezra Fitz_

I kept the letter close to me as I cried, and by now my dress was being stained with tears. I wiped the tears from eyes and searched my bag for my car keys. I need to go. I opened my car door until I heard someone call my name out.

"Aria, wait up!" Hanna tells me.

Shit. I don't want them to see me like this, especially not Hanna.

"You're leaving?" Hanna asks nervously. I turn to face her.

"Yeah…" She looks up at my red puffy eyes and the tears on my cheek.

"Oh my god Aria, are you okay?" Hanna asks with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I'm just not feeling too good Hanna…" I tell her.

She gives me a serious look. "Aria, there are tears streaming down your face and-"I cut her off.

"It's nothing Hanna seriously." I say annoyed. "You should go back inside-"but this time she cut me off.

"Not without you!" she tells me. Grabbing my hand, she gestured me to walk inside with her but I let go of her hand stubbornly. Now both of us were shouting over each other.

"Aria, just come inside and we will help you."

"No. I don't need any help!"

"Yeah But-"

"Hanna seriously, I just don't want-"

"I don't know why you're doing-"

"FUCK SAKE HANNA!" I snap as tears begin to run down my face. "Just leave me alone." I cry.

Caleb, Spencer, Toby and Emily came out to see what was going on. Tears prickled out of Hanna's eyes and she ran back inside to the cabin. Caleb, Emily and Toby followed her inside, which only left Spencer.

"Aria" she whispers gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just tell her I'm sorry" I say as I get into my car and leave. I need to drink.

"You sure you want another?" The bartender asks me as I place the empty glass on the table. "You seem a bit…off balance" he adds.

And here I am now, at the Rosewood Bar, pouring my heart out to a bartender who I have been talking to for the last few hours. After weeks of staying sober, this happens. I sat at the exact place where I first met Ezra, but it was now 11:34 pm. I looked around as I saw a few others stumble into the empty bar.

I give the bartender grin, I am so drunk. "What's youuurr name?" I ask, my voice was slurred.

He pointed to the badge on his chest and my eyes fell to his chest. "JAKE!" I say with a smirk on my face. I gesture him to come close to my face, so I can whisper to him. "I like it." And then I took another sip of my drink. "BUT, YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME!" I say laughing a little too emotionally.

"Aria. Aria Montgomery." He tells me.

"So you have heard of me? Great." I say giggling.

"Hasn't the whole town?" he tells me, with a curious tone. My smile drops from my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I snap.

"You're the girl who 'fell in love' with her teacher" Jake snaps at me.

My drunken cockiness slowly fades away as he talks. For someone who has an amazing smile and seems like a good guy, he is 100% asshole material.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you feelings?" Jake says. "What happened to all that confidence you had just now?" he scoffs.

Tears form in my eyes. He grabs my hand from the other side of the bar table but I quickly push it off.

"Don't touch me" I say quietly.

"But we were just getting to know each other!" he says sarcastically. "You're into teachers. It's to bad he's gone" Jake says laughing.

"STOP!" I scream. I grab my bottle of beer and run out of the Bar.

I cry as I rest my head on my car. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I need Ezra. I need him to hold me. I can't move on. I'm just too weak too.

I get into my car, turn the keys and start the engine. My vision is blurry and I feel like I'm about to pass out. But I don't care. My mom can't see me like this, she's just start to go on and on about how I would then need to go to rehab.

"Ok Aria" I say to myself soothingly. "Drive". I take a sip of the beer that was kept next to me as I drive feeling the amazing sensation as it went down my throat. I need to go to Ezra's apartment tonight. It's pouring down with rain as I drove down the isolated roads of Rosewood.

It's like a storm out there. Damn, it's getting harder and harder to focus and drive properly.

I look closely as I see something heading towards me incredibly fast. A gasp escapes my lips as a car collides with mine and I crash. I didn't realize what was happening as the glass from the windows flew everywhere, scattering into millions of pieces. I flew out of the windshield onto the hard ground. I see blood and hear defining cracks. My vision is blurry. I try letting something come out my mouth, but it's no use. The last thing I see is a person kneeling next to me until everything turns pitch black.

** .GOD. I'm so sorry if this was a cruel chapter, but it's very important story. I felt so heartbroken when writing it to be honest! But I need to know what you guys think so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **

**If I get enough reviews by tomorrow, I will post it tomorrow night.**

**Thank you and I love YOU all. **

**Maddie xx**


	4. The After Shock

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter, a chapter which will only raise more questions. Also, I want to thank the few that are reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me that you guys like this story and I hope you keep reviewing because I love to hear what you guy shave to say!**

**Please tell me if you think this story is taking a good turn or not and maybe some of your ideas? Because they could even be included…*wink wink* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Previously:**

_**I look closely as I see something heading towards me incredibly fast. A gasp escapes my lips as a car collides with mine and I crash. I didn't realize what was happening as the glass from the windows flew everywhere, scattering into millions of pieces. I flew out of the windshield onto the hard ground. I see blood and hear defining cracks. My vision is blurry. I try letting something come out my mouth, but it's no use. The last thing I see is a person kneeling next to me until everything turns pitch black.**_

Tubes covered almost every inch of her body performing tasks that Aria was unable to do for herself. The hospital have been feeding and giving her the oxygen she needed for about a week.

Aria has been in a coma since the night of the accident. On the night of the accident, she was rushed to the hospital and Ella and Byron made it buy the morning, the storm delayed them. The next day everybody had found out about the accident and the girls had rushed to the hospital. They had all lost Ezra but they couldn't lose Aria. Since then, they have all been visiting everyday on and off and taking turns to stay with her trough out the night, just hoping that she's open her eyes, move or say something.

**(Aria's POV)**

Slowly I feel my eyes open, unable to recognize where I am. My body feels numb and I can't move without wincing. The room slowly becomes clear as my brain starts to function again. I see a bunch of tubes connected to my body as I breathe through an oxygen mask

"She's awake!" a nurse screams from the room to across the hall. I see a few nurses and doctors rush in and come close to me.

"What's going on?" I mumble through the gas mask, with my eyes now half open. Unable to raise my voice and move, I feel a tear stream down my face.

"Aria. Aria Montgomery right?" the doctor asks while flipping through pages of information.

I nod.

The room was full of such commotion as people started to check to see if I was okay, all of which were nurses and doctors. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of hospital equipment, and some of my belongings. How long have I been here?

"Okay Aria. How many fingers am I holding up?" he says while holding up…four?

I see that my left hand is in a cast so I rise up my right hand and raise four fingers.

"Good okay."

I try to get up but the doctors refuse me to do so.

"We've contacted your mother Miss Montgomery, and she's trying her best to be here. But the storm is only getting heavier which may delay her arrival." I look towards the closed windows as the rain comes pouring down this time of the night and then I remember. I was in a car crash. My head throbbed at the memory of it. I try to hold my tears in.

"My body hurts…" I say wincing every two seconds. It was hard for me to even speak and for them to understand what I was saying.

"It probably does Aria. You have… a fractured rib, a broken hand and arm and let's not forget the minor swelling in your skull. It's a miracle that you even remember anything…or that you're even alive."

_**2:59 AM: ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL**_

The rainstorm is only getting worse, and this hospital was probably at its worse today. I was glad that I did get my own room but the storm caused a power cut for a few floors, including mine, just my luck. The hospital does have its backup generator but it's not a great light source. SO basically, the only thing that actually works is my table lamp.

I try to fall asleep but the memories of last night kept coming back. I sat there in silence trying to figure out on how the hell could I get so drunk? On top of that, everything that happened Hanna's birthday party, they'd probably be better off if I actually did die during that car crash.

Why and how did I even let myself go to this length?

I hear the door creak open and see a tall figure coming into the room, but it was too dim to see who it is.

"Hello?" I say softly. I get no response. I get a gut feeling that this is going to bad. He sits next to my bed and I feel him come closer to me, my body tenses up. The first thing that comes to my mind is A.

"Who are you?" I say louder.

"Sshh…" he whispers placing a finger to my lips.

"Who are you?" I mumble through my breath as he keeps his finger near my face. "What do you want?" I say trembling with fear. "SAY SOMETHING!" I scream. He holds me close, his hands were soft but his body was trembling.

"Aria…"

I froze in my spot. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It's the sound I've wanted to hear so long. The person who remains a mystery to all of Rosewood is sat right in front of me. In his presence I seem to lose my breath.

I move my right hand as far as possible to reach the lamp and flick on the switch. The light shines on his face and I hold his hand making sure he wouldn't let go with this time around.

"Ezra…?"

I look at his face still trying to take in the fact that he's actually right here, right beside me.

**(NO ONE'S POV) **

Ezra examines the broken and bruised Aria right in front of him that he once knew. She was pale with a plaster on the right side of her forehead and a few tubes attached to her, but looked relatively fine from what he's heard. He definitely looked different. He had a ruff, like he hadn't shaved in the morning and wore quite dark colour.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked.

Aria couldn't process anything. He's alive. "I knew it." she whispered under her breath, tears running down her cheek. He placed his thumb on her cheek and wiped away the tear and tried really hard to keep himself together.

Ezra looked straight at Aria. "I'll take that as a no."

Aria still hadn't spoken. "Listen, I know you're confused and sad and you want to know what's going on, but I can't tell you. They might find out I'm here-"

"Who will find out?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he'd give her something. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to get himself to just say what he was hiding.

"Ezra?" Aria kept asking. "Who is it?"

"A" he said. "He or she or it has got some sort of minions that help and it's…" he let a tear come out his eye and continued, "It's been so hard not seeing you and knowing if your safe and so, when I found out that you were in an accident, I had to come and see. I couldn't handle it. I can't stay away from you, it's too painful Aria"

Aria sobbed quietly and he held her closer, looked at the wall clock and then looked back at her.

"Look, I know you're angry, you have every right to be."

Aria sighed looking straight up at him. "I'm not angry Ezra. I'm hurt. I need to know what happened."

He took another glance to go and decided it was time. "Aria I will tell you everything soon."

He handed her a closed note and stood still staring at her for a while. She was so beautiful and he was so fed up of everything that was going on in his life. Ezra slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to walk away and leave once again.

"So that's just it?! You're going to leave me again just like that without any answers?" Aria asked coldly. "You've been gone for a whole _freaking _year with everyone thinking you died. D- Did you actually commit suicide?"

"It's too dangerous right now Aria, you need to understand that." Ezra said shaking his head. "This isn't the end. I'm going to come back…and that's a promise."

She sighed.

"I love you." Aria said.

"I love you too." Ezra whispered, taking a glance of her one more time and quickly left the room.

Aria couldn't help but smile after seeing him. In fact, she couldn't stop smiling after that.

_**9:50 AM: ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL**_

Aria woke that morning at the hospital with a smile on her face despite the fact that she was still in pain. Damn, she really had hurt herself this time. Byron and Ella finally got see Aria awake but she was wondering if Ezra was going to come back.

Aria was also more confused than ever. If A has Ezra, then shouldn't he know who it is? Where was he all this time? And is this just another one of the 'A Teams' plans. Whatever it was, she couldn't tell anyone because just thinking about Ezra getting hurt sent chills down her spine.

Lost in her thoughts, Aria didn't even realise someone was coming in, actually a few people.

It was Spencer, Toby, Emily, Caleb…and Hanna.

"You're awake." Spencer smiled.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to talk, you guys probably want to be alone" Caleb smiled at Aria.

Toby followed on. "Yeah. We're just glad that you're okay Aria. We all are."

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

Without hesitating, Caleb and Toby left the room, leaving the four girls. Emily placed the chocolates and flowers that they had brought for Aria on the wooden table near the closed window.

"Y-You guys didn't need to get me anything, it wasn't necessary."

They sat around Aria, Spencer closest and Hanna furthest. The truth was, Hanna didn't even want to look at Aria. Spencer and Emily caught up with Aria on what had happened and how she got hurt. Aria could sense that Hanna was angry.

"Hanna?" Aria called out. "Are you even going to face me?" she said hurt.

Hanna sat hesitated for a moment until she walked up to Aria, pushing Spencer and Emily out the way.

"Calm down Hanna." Spencer said shaking her head.

"No, I'm not keeping quite this time." She turned to Aria. "Is this some kind of fucking death wish Aria? For once I'm right and you're wrong. I told you and kept telling you too not leave the party in that state and that we could sort everything out but no! God look at you. You could've _fucking_ died Aria! We already lost Ezra, we can't lose you too. Not you." Hanna said coldly.

Aria sat silent for a second until she responded. "You're right. I screwed up. I should've listened to you and I completely made the situation by getting drunk. And you probably hate me and wish I was dead because of everything I had said to you…but I wouldn't blame you. I'm starting to hate me too."

"No…" She sighed. "I was partly to blame for what happened and I- I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Hanna. If anything, it should be the one apologizing. I hurt you, on your birthday and I'm so so sorry." She sighed.

Hanna held her hand and smiled. Aria returned the smile.

"Okay, now that we've all had our sappy moments, can we just talk about the fact that you've now managed to almost hurt every bone in your body." Spencer said laughing.

They all laughed at Spencer's comment and all realised that ever since they came Aria had not stopped smiling, they had never seen her this happy in ages.

"Someone's awfully happy today." Emily confessed.

And then Aria's thoughts went back to Ezra. Oh Ezra. Even after so long he still knew how to keep her smutting for hours. But it hurt her on the inside that she couldn't tell her friends. And what was in the note?

"Well you probably need rest; we'll visit later in the afternoon." Spencer said.

"Yeah and no more stress, you need rest Aria." Hanna encouraged.

"Okay Okay…" Aria said still smiling at her friends.

After they went out the door, Aria picked up the folded white little piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

_Outside of Rosewood, a few miles into the outskirts of the forests, there's a house. Meet me there after you recover._

_Ezra_

Aria was relieved that he left some sort of clue. She needed to see him. But it could take a month or two to even recover properly, but as soon as she does, she will go to him. Does A know about this place? The directions are a bit vague so she will have to do a bit of searching. The outskirts of Rosewood aren't on any digital satellite maps on the internet, so she would have to do it the old fashioned way and actually search.

But it was worth it for Ezra.

"God I hope he's okay." She whispered to herself.

**A/N: I will leave it there for now! What do you think will happen next? Please review because I love to hear what you think about the story and your ideas because it helps me become a better writer! Thank you so much for the love and I will hopefully update soon! REVIEEW PLEASE!**


	5. One Step Close & Two Steps Back

**OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry for not updating in like a MONTH! But I finally have a chapter for you, and I promise that I will try and update as soon as possible. This story is a real challenge if I say so myself. Let me know if you have any suggestions or plot ideas because I have a serious writers block. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think! **

**P.S- Wasn't the Christmas episode just amazing?! I was a little bummed because there wasn't enough Ezria. I can't wait for January 6****th**** for the Winter Premiere! It looks like Aria is in a bit of trouble, Poor Aria…**

On a frosty December afternoon, Ezra Fitz stood in the middle of the isolated town, just outside of Rosewood in a phone booth. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. He was hesitant to dial her number. It was so hard. Ezra cursed under his breath, he felt like such a coward.

He dialed in the numbers, his heart started thumping as he heard the phone ring.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

The anticipation was too much and he couldn't back out now, he just wanted to hear her voice. The knot in his stomach grew tighter and he felt trapped.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Ezra felt a lump in his throat but his body softened at the sound of her voice. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" The voice repeated. "Who is this?"

Ezra waited a few seconds but spoke up knowing that the person on the other end would hang up.

"A-Aria". Ezra's voice croaked, feeling the knot in his stomach grow stronger. "Aria…?"

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone line, followed by a short gasp on hearing his voice.

"Ezra?" Aria cried. "Ezra, is that really you?"

Ezra stood silently in the phone booth, trying to control his emotions. Aria took deep breaths hoping it would help. He let out a big sigh before replying.

"Yes, it is." He sniffled.

Silence grew between the two. Both were at loss for words. Ezra could hear Aria's soft cries from the end as tears fell from his cheeks. He always knew distance was hard, especially with Aria, but this wasn't the kind of distance he thought of. Finally, Ezra decided he'd be the one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry." Ezra simply said. "I didn't mean for all this to happen." Ezra cried out.

"W-what happened? Where are you? Why'd you leave?"

Aria started throwing a million questions at him.

"I-I can't tell you over the phone." Ezra sighed. "Not yet."

This is what really hurt Aria.

"Why?" Her voice broke.

"You have to understand, it's just not safe."

There was a brief silence for a second.

"How are you Aria?" Ezra asked.

"I'm fine. I'm doing better." Aria said _warmingly_.

Ezra sighed in relief. Ever since he visited her at the hospital, the only thing he could think about was if she was okay. He spent nights wondering if she was upset or if someone had done something to her.

"Good. That's great."

Again, that damn silence that was present throughout their conversation was there again.

"How are you?" Aria asked.

He wished he could say that he was all right, but he'd be lying if he did. He wasn't okay.

"Aria, being away from you is so tough." Ezra whispered

Aria sighed. "Ezra, I'd like to tell you that things will get better tomorrow…" She paused. "But I've been through so many tomorrows and nothing has changed."

"It will. I promise." Ezra said smiling. There was a hint of 'hope' in Ezra's voice that caused to her smile. She smiled softly, but this time it was different. Her face smiled but her eyes didn't.

Ezra relaxed little in the phone booth and for once, after along time, they started talking about the normal things. And to Ezra, calling her was the best decision he'd made in a long time.

"R-Remember when we'd have those dates were you'd come by my apartment, we'd put on a movie, order takeout and just be there." He stopped, remembering all those good times he'd had with her. "I wouldn't even watch the movie; I was too busy looking at you. Noticing all your little details. Like, you wouldn't be able to sleep if the movie didn't end the way you wanted to or how you could never use chopsticks." He laughed.

"I miss that." She whispered.

Ezra breathed, knowing that the hardest part of his call is yet to come. "Please don't give up on me. I love you." Ezra said.

He could hear her sobbing through the phone. "Okay, can you stop you big jerk? You've already made me cry enough." Aria laughed. "I love you too."

"Bye." He whispered.

"Goodnight Ezra." Aria replied.

He hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his messy hair and started walking.

* * *

><p>Dusk was soon approaching as Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked along the busy streets of Rosewood to grab coffee at The Brew. It had been a long time since all the girls hung out together. Coffee was probably one of the best things to bring them together.<p>

The four sat down at the furthest table and ordered.

"Aria how's your arm?" Hanna asked. Aria made a speedy recover; her arm was still in a soft cast though.

"It hurts a little. I feel like a kid who fell off the monkey bars at school and broke every bone in her body." Aria said.

"Yeah. But there is definitely something different about you." Emily pointed out.

"There is?" Aria asked. The other girls laughed causing Aria to giggle.

"Yeah! You're smiling and laughing." Spencer smiled. "Just like old times."

"Nothing can ruin what we have." Hanna encouraged.

Aria's smile slowly started to fade away as a tall figure approached her.

"Aria. Aria Montgomery."

Aria looked down making sure she didn't make eye contact with him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Aria stammered. She looked up and found his eyes. They were icy blue and he had a smirk on his face that Aria was familiar with. It was Jake. Aria stood up facing Jake, but backed up a little as she saw the hatred in his expression. His left hand was closed in a fist and looked threatening.

"Aria?" Emily called out. "Who's this?"

Aria felt speechless. She didn't want to tell her friends about him and all that he'd said to her. Emily, Spencer and Hanna could see her worried expression. Worried, they all stood up and stood next to her.

"Jake." Aria spat out angrily.

"What happened to your arm?" Jake asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Aria said, trying to sound confident.

"I was just curious. Anyway," Jake touched her arm and Aria moved back a little. "I was wondering if we could go out sometime. Maybe catch up on where we left off." Jake said smirking.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you" Aria spat.

"Ouch. That was not the answer I wanted to hear." Jake said.

"That's the only answer you are going to get." Spencer said, trying to stay calm and Jake rolled his eyes. He walked up to the blonde.

"And who might you be?" Jake asked.

Hanna moved closer to him. "Your biggest nightmare if you don't back the fuck away from me and my friends."

He laughed rudely at them as he walked back to Aria. She didn't know this guy for long but she could sense that something was wrong here.

Jake moved closer to Aria to whisper in her ear. "I know that Fitz is alive."

Aria froze dead in her tracks. How did he know? Jake could feel Aria tense up which only made him smirk even more. He thrived on her sadness.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Aria whispered to him, hoping that her friends don't hear.

"Now that more likes it." Jake said. "Rosewood Bar, at 8. I'll be waiting." Just like that, Jake walked out of the small coffee shop.

"Aria, what just happened? Who was that?" Spencer asked.

Aria thought of an excuse for the time being, but nothing popped into her head.

"I met Jake at a bar on the night of the accident…"

"Aria…" Emily sighed, wanting answers.

"And…?" Hanna continued.

"H-He's…we've been going out." Aria stuttered the words out of her mouth.

"No way." Hanna sighed.

"There's got to be more to this story Aria" Emily said.

Aria rubbed her eyes, sensing a headache. "W-We had a fight. He's not usually like this."

The girls relaxed a little but they were not fully convinced that she was telling the truth. Hanna wasn't going to believe one word.

"I have to go. I need to get ready but I'll…text you guys."

"Okay." Hanna and the other two girls said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Grille 8:00 PM<em>**

Aria opened the door to The Grille and searched for a familiar face. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this, how could she even trust him? He was dangerous, but Aria didn't care. Jake knew something that Aria didn't, and she didn't like that. She didn't like it all.

"You made it." Jake said, holding out his hand.

Aria took it and smiled, though Jake could tell it was forced.

"What would you like to eat?" he said eyeing the menu. "I hear that the puddings are amazing hear."

Aria sat silently and Jake knew she wasn't happy.

"How did you find out?" Aria asked Jake, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Well, isn't that the question of the day." Jake said smirking.

His words were full of sass and hatred.

"Listen Aria." She looked up at him. "I'm going to try and reason with you. If you do everything I tell you too, then I'll keep your little secret."

"Y-You can't make me do this." Aria stammered.

"Oh, I can. I knew he's been alive this whole time. Aria, if one of us gets angry, all of us get angry. You don't want me to hurt him do you?" Jake said while sipping on his wine. He roughly grabbed Aria's hand but Aria quickly pulled away.

"Who's 'us'?" Aria questioned but then realised what was going on. Was he on the A team?

"You know where he is. You've got him. Jake, I swear to God if you hurt him, I will-"Aria stopped.

"You will what Aria?" Jake questioned with attitude in his voice. "You're going to call the cops? Tell your friends? Who's going to believe you? Who's going to believe that he's alive?

The truth was that no one would believe her and she knew that too well. Jake had her in his grips and he was getting everything he wanted, so she had to give in.

_She'd do it for Ezra. _

Aria looked up at him. The fury in his eyes made her shudder.

"Aria Montgomery. My beautiful girlfriend." Jake smiled and grabbed her hand. Only this time, Aria didn't let go. She was in pain by just thinking about what the future had in store for her.

**That is it for now. Jake is back! What do you think is going to happen? Please give me suggestions and ideas because they'd really help. I love all your reviews. Thank you for now. I will try and update for next week. **

**Please Review. You can review a paragraph or even one word. It still means a MY GOSH! I am so sorry for not updating in like a MONTH! But I finally have a chapter for you, and I promise that I will try and update as soon as possible. This story is a real challenge if I say so myself. Let me know if you have any suggestions or plot ideas because I have a serious writers block. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**P.S- Wasn't the Christmas episode just amazing?! I was a little bummed because there wasn't enough Ezria. I can't wait for January 6****th**** for the Winter Premiere! It looks like Aria is in a bit of trouble, Poor Aria…**

On a frosty December afternoon, Ezra Fitz stood in the middle of the isolated town, just outside of Rosewood in a phone booth. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. He was hesitant to dial her number. It was so hard. Ezra cursed under his breath, he felt like such a coward.

He dialled in the numbers, his heart started thumping as he heard the phone ring.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

The anticipation was too much and he couldn't back out now, he just wanted to hear her voice. The knot in his stomach grew tighter and he felt trapped.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Ezra felt a lump in his throat but his body softened at the sound of her voice. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" The voice repeated. "Who is this?"

Ezra waited a few seconds but spoke up knowing that the person on the other end would hang up.

"A-Aria". Ezra's voice croaked, feeling the knot in his stomach grow stronger. "Aria…?"

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone line, followed by a short gasp on hearing his voice.

"Ezra?" Aria cried. "Ezra, is that really you?"

Ezra stood silently in the phone booth, trying to control his emotions. Aria took deep breaths hoping it would help. He let out a big sigh before replying.

"Yes, it is." He sniffled.

Silence grew between the two. Both were at loss for words. Ezra could hear Aria's soft cries from the end as tears fell from his cheeks. He always knew distance was hard, especially with Aria, but this wasn't the kind of distance he thought of. Finally, Ezra decided he'd be the one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry." Ezra simply said. "I didn't mean for all this to happen." Ezra cried out.

"W-what happened? Where are you? Why'd you leave?"

Aria started throwing a million questions at him.

"I-I can't tell you over the phone." Ezra sighed. "Not yet."

This is what really hurt Aria.

"Why?" Her voice broke.

"You have to understand, it's just not safe."

There was a brief silence for a second.

"How are you Aria?" Ezra asked.

"I'm fine. I'm doing better." Aria said _warmingly_.

Ezra sighed in relief. Ever since he visited her at the hospital, the only thing he could think about was if she was okay. He spent nights wondering if she was upset or if someone had done something to her.

"Good. That's great."

Again, that damn silence that was present throughout their conversation was there again.

"How are you?" Aria asked.

He wished he could say that he was all right, but he'd be lying if he did. He wasn't okay.

"Aria, being away from you is so tough." Ezra whispered

Aria sighed. "Ezra, I'd like to tell you that things will get better tomorrow…" She paused. "But I've been through so many tomorrows and nothing has changed."

"It will. I promise." Ezra said smiling. There was a hint of 'hope' in Ezra's voice that caused to her smile. She smiled softly, but this time it was different. Her face smiled but her eyes didn't.

Ezra relaxed little in the phone booth and for once, after along time, they started talking about the normal things. And to Ezra, calling her was the best decision he'd made in a long time.

"R-Remember when we'd have those dates were you'd come by my apartment, we'd put on a movie, order takeout and just be there." He stopped, remembering all those good times he'd had with her. "I wouldn't even watch the movie; I was too busy looking at you. Noticing all your little details. Like, you wouldn't be able to sleep if the movie didn't end the way you wanted to or how you could never use chopsticks." He laughed.

"I miss that." She whispered.

Ezra breathed, knowing that the hardest part of his call is yet to come. "Please don't give up on me. I love you." Ezra said.

He could hear her sobbing through the phone. "Okay, can you stop you big jerk? You've already made me cry enough." Aria laughed. "I love you too."

"Bye." He whispered.

"Goodnight Ezra." Aria replied.

He hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his messy hair and started walking.

Dusk was soon approaching as Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked along the busy streets of Rosewood to grab coffee at The Brew. It had been a long time since all the girls hung out together. Coffee was probably one of the best things to bring them together.

The four sat down at the furthest table and ordered.

"Aria how's your arm?" Hanna asked. Aria made a speedy recover; her arm was still in a soft cast though.

"It hurts a little. I feel like a kid who fell off the monkey bars at school and broke every bone in her body." Aria said.

"Yeah. But there is definitely something different about you." Emily pointed out.

"There is?" Aria asked. The other girls laughed causing Aria to giggle.

"Yeah! You're smiling and laughing." Spencer smiled. "Just like old times."

"Nothing can ruin what we have." Hanna encouraged.

Aria's smile slowly started to fade away as a tall figure approached her.

"Aria. Aria Montgomery."

Aria looked down making sure she didn't make eye contact with him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Aria stammered. She looked up and found his eyes. They were icy blue and he had a smirk on his face that Aria was familiar with. It was Jake. Aria stood up facing Jake, but backed up a little as she saw the hatred in his expression. His left hand was closed in a fist and looked threatening.

"Aria?" Emily called out. "Who's this?"

Aria felt speechless. She didn't want to tell her friends about him and all that he'd said to her. Emily, Spencer and Hanna could see her worried expression. Worried, they all stood up and stood next to her.

"Jake." Aria spat out angrily.

"What happened to your arm?" Jake asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Aria said, trying to sound confident.

"I was just curious. Anyway," Jake touched her arm and Aria moved back a little. "I was wondering if we could go out sometime. Maybe catch up on where we left off." Jake said smirking.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you" Aria spat.

"Ouch. That was not the answer I wanted to hear." Jake said.

"That's the only answer you are going to get." Spencer said, trying to stay calm and Jake rolled his eyes. He walked up to the blonde.

"And who might you be?" Jake asked.

Hanna moved closer to him. "Your biggest nightmare if you don't back the fuck away from me and my friends."

He laughed rudely at them as he walked back to Aria. She didn't know this guy for long but she could sense that something was wrong here.

Jake moved closer to Aria to whisper in her ear. "I know that Fitz is alive."

Aria froze dead in her tracks. How did he know? Jake could feel Aria tense up which only made him smirk even more. He thrived on her sadness.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Aria whispered to him, hoping that her friends don't hear.

"Now that more likes it." Jake said. "Rosewood Bar, at 8. I'll be waiting." Just like that, Jake walked out of the small coffee shop.

"Aria, what just happened? Who was that?" Spencer asked.

Aria thought of an excuse for the time being, but nothing popped into her head.

"I met Jake at a bar on the night of the accident…"

"Aria…" Emily sighed, wanting answers.

"And…?" Hanna continued.

"H-He's…we've been going out." Aria stuttered the words out of her mouth.

"No way." Hanna sighed.

"There's got to be more to this story Aria" Emily said.

Aria rubbed her eyes, sensing a headache. "W-We had a fight. He's not usually like this."

The girls relaxed a little but they were not fully convinced that she was telling the truth. Hanna wasn't going to believe one word.

"I have to go. I need to get ready but I'll…text you guys."

"Okay." Hanna and the other two girls said in unison.

**_The Grille 8:00 PM_**

Aria opened the door to The Grille and searched for a familiar face. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this, how could she even trust him? He was dangerous, but Aria didn't care. Jake knew something that Aria didn't, and she didn't like that. She didn't like it all.

"You made it." Jake said, holding out his hand.

Aria took it and smiled, though Jake could tell it was forced.

"What would you like to eat?" he said eyeing the menu. "I hear that the puddings are amazing hear."

Aria sat silently and Jake knew she wasn't happy.

"How did you find out?" Aria asked Jake, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Well, isn't that the question of the day." Jake said smirking.

His words were full of sass and hatred.

"Listen Aria." She looked up at him. "I'm going to try and reason with you. If you do everything I tell you too, then I'll keep your little secret."

"Y-You can't make me do this." Aria stammered.

"Oh, I can. I knew he's been alive this whole time. Aria, if one of us gets angry, all of us get angry. You don't want me to hurt him do you?" Jake said while sipping on his wine. He roughly grabbed Aria's hand but Aria quickly pulled away.

"Who's 'us'?" Aria questioned but then realised what was going on. Was he on the A team?

"You know where he is. You've got him. Jake, I swear to God if you hurt him, I will-"Aria stopped.

"You will what Aria?" Jake questioned with attitude in his voice. "You're going to call the cops? Tell your friends? Who's going to believe you? Who's going to believe that he's alive?

The truth was that no one would believe her and she knew that too well. Jake had her in his grips and he was getting everything he wanted, so she had to give in.

_She'd do it for Ezra. _

Aria looked up at him. The fury in his eyes made her shudder.

"Aria Montgomery. My beautiful girlfriend." Jake smiled and grabbed her hand. Only this time, Aria didn't let go. She was in pain by just thinking about what the future had in store for her.

**That is it for now. Jake is back! What do you think is going to happen? Please give me suggestions and ideas because they'd really help. I love all your reviews. Thank you for now. I will try and update for next week. **

**Please Review. You can review a paragraph or even one word. It still means a lot.**


End file.
